i can't do that
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Aku sedang berusaha meyakinkanmu." —InaSure. AR. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AR. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

Ketika langit berubah warna, menjadi dihiasi gemerlap kilau yang terpantul pada retina setiap individu di sana, suara ledakan lain menyusul dan menciptakan keindahan yang sama. Berpendar sesaat, menerangi langit malam kala itu. Orang-orang menghentikan aktivitas sejenak dengan mengabadikan momen temporari itu pada ponsel atau kamera yang mereka bawa. Bias cahaya pada sungai pun tak kalah cantik, turut memberi rupa dan warna-warni tersendiri.

"Inaho, apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Berada di antara keramaian mungkin sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi dua pria yang kini sibuk sendiri. Satunya menyeret pasangannya sebisanya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat kembang api dari sini. Ayo pindah." katanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" cerocos pihak satunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu dengan penampilan itu, ayolah." jurus maut berupa rayuan dikeluarkan— tapi gagal.

Tahun baru memang saat yang bagus untuk keluar dari penjara tempat Slaine berada. Dikarenakan (katanya) faktor cuti bersama para pegawai, Inaho mengajaknya melihat kembang api berdua. Slaine bertanya mengapa ia diajak, dan Inaho menjawab karena kakaknya belum pulang dari Rusia serta tidak enak melihat kembang api sendirian dan ia langsung berpikir untuk mengajak tahanannya bersenang-senang. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran secukupnya. Sebut saja wig hitam panjang dan yukata biru.

 _Bangke, bilang aja modus._

"Kenapa tidak dengan temanmu saja?" decih Slaine, terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Inaho. Lelaki itu membawanya menembus keramaian untuk mencari lokasi yang bagus sebelum kembang apinya habis. Jujur saja, Slaine sedikit senang karena diajak pergi, tapi sedikit, kok. Ya, sedikit.

"Ah, sayangnya kita tidak bisa foto bersama, ya." keluh Inaho waktu mereka tiba di destinasi yang diinginkan.

"Apa gunanya?" sahut Slaine. "Kita bukan teman, orenji."

Inaho melirik ke arahnya. Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah jembatan yang agak jauh dari kerumunan —tepatnya di belakang lautan manusia itu. Dari sini langit terlihat lebih luas meski visual kembang api sedikit mengecil.

"Kau benar." sahut Inaho sambil menyulut sebatang rokok yang telah dipersiapkannya dari rumah. Kemudian menghisap batang kanker itu melalui celah mulutnya.

"Mau, Slaine?" Inaho menunjukkan rokok yang masih tersisa di wadahnya, masih ada beberapa di dalam sana. Slaine menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau mati konyol."

Inaho menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya setelah memasukkan kembali bungkus rokoknya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Maksudmu aku akan mati konyol?" Inaho tampak tidak terima.

"Kuharap begitu." Slaine terkekeh pelan.

Yukata biru yang ia kenakan tak cukup mempan untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Slaine mendadak bersin. Inaho hanya melihatnya, sama sekali tak berniat menolong. Salah siapa memilih yukata yang lengannya tiga perempat. Inaho sudah menasihatinya tadi sebelum pergi, tapi Slaine bersikukuh mengenakannya. Padahal Inaho saja sedang memakai setelan kerjanya yang biasa.

"Lihat akibatnya kalau kau tak menurutiku, Slaine." Inaho menoleh ke arah kembang api ketika yang baru mulai diledakkan kembali. Pilihan seorang Kaizuka Inaho tidak mungkin salah dan hal itu baru saja terbukti.

"Aku tak suka diceramahi olehmu, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Hentikan memanggilku begitu. Inaho saja cukup."

"Kuingatkan, kita bukan teman."

Inaho merotasi mata. "Terserahmu, lah. Ng, setelah ini mau makan malam?"

"Memangnya selarut ini masih ada tempat makan yang buka?" Slaine bertanya.

"Di rumahku saja."

Slaine swt. "Pasti hanya ada telur."

Cih. Padahal Inaho sedang menjalankan strategi telurisasi demi mempopulerkan status telur sebagai makanan favoritnya.

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar, kan?" tebak Slaine sambil tersenyum remeh. Ia sampai hafal karena tiap berkunjung ke penjara, Inaho membawakannya makan di kotak bekal dengan berbagai variasi masakan olahan berbahan dasar telur. Sampai dia eneg.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku saja dan buatkan aku makanan selain telur? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" Inaho bertanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Slaine jelas melotot ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka _batangan_."

"Selama ada lubang, masih ada jalan."

Slaine makin swt. "Kau menjijikkan."

"Aku tak menyangkalnya." Inaho kembali bercumbu dengan rokoknya, serasa dunia milik berdua.

"Jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tak memahami jalan pikiranmu." Slaine bersidekap seraya turut melihat cahaya yang bermekara di langit malam.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Menikah saja denganku. Hidupmu juga akan terjamin."

"Kau tidak sabar ingin meniduriku, begitu?" simpul Slaine. Inaho tak mengatakan apa-apa selain membuang rokoknya yang belum habis.

"Kalau itu pendapatmu, silahkan."

"Sampai kapan kita di sini? Kakiku mulai pegal. Terlalu lama tak bergerak membuatku cepat lelah." Slaine tak ingat berapa waktu yang telah ia lalui di penjara dan baru keluar sekali ini karena Inaho. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini hari apa. Tidak melakukan apa-apa sepanjang hari faktorial ternyata cukup berdampak padanya secara langsung.

"Kau ingin kembali sekarang? Menginap saja di tempatku." tawar Inaho.

"Dan kau meniduriku? Tidak." tolak Slaine. Maaf saja.

"Kau selalu saja berpikiran buruk padaku." Inaho menggeleng pelan.

" _Well_ , kau hampir melakukannya minggu lalu di ruanganku."

"—maaf soal itu."

Slaine beralih jongkok karena kedua kakinya justru mengalami kesemutan. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang.

"Perlu kugendong, Slaine?" ucap Inaho tulus dengan niat membantu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Slaine berusaha berdiri, namun kakinya mendadak kram dan tubuhnya oleng. Untung saja Inaho berhasil menahannya.

"Jangan menolak kebaikan orang lain." ujar Inaho, sebelum kemudian merangkul pundak Slaine untuk membantunya. Slaine meluruskan kaki kirinya yang kram. Sakitnya berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Sejujurnya aku tak mau berhutang padamu"

"Satu ciuman sebagai imbalan." kata Inaho, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia tertawa pelan.

"Bercanda."

Kembang api masih meledak di udara. Orang-orang masih sibuk mengamati pesonanya. Mereka masih sibuk memotretnya. Para pedangang yang berkeliling juga masih terlihat cukup ramai di sela-sela keramaian.

Inaho mengerjap ketika Slaine menjauh darinya.

"Itu imbalanmu."

Inaho menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja mendapat imbalan yang ia inginkan. Sedikit tak percaya, mungkin.

"Ayo pulang, Inaho." ajak Slaine kesekian kalinya. Terlanjur lelah.

"Bisakah kita mengadakan reka ulang, Slaine?"

Inaho mendapat timpukan geta secara cuma-cuma.

* * *

Mereka berdua pulang dengan menaiki mobil pribadi milik Kaizuka Inaho. Slaine tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu punya mobil sendiri, —ya itu tidak penting juga, sih. Akibat tahun baru, jalan raya jadi terlihat sangat sepi, dan ledakan kembang api tersebar dimana-mana, di berbagai tempat. Slaine heran mengapa orang-orang bisa bertahan dari suaranya yang gemuruh dan memekakkan telinga.

"Aku ingat ada restoran yang masih buka jam segini. Mereka selalu buka di tahun baru." Inaho membelokkan arah tujuan yang semula lurus menjadi berbelok kanan. Slaine tak menjawab, ia hanya menurut. Ia tak punya hak menolak.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang ternyata cukup ramai di malam pergantian tahun. Mayoritas pengunjung juga adalah anak muda. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih makan daripada melihat kembang api. Slaine sangat mengapresiasi itu, lebih bermanfaat.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas berupa meja. Mereka mendapat tempat di pinggir, dekat pembatas kaca sehingga dapat melihat langsung ke arah jalan. Inaho memesan sushi dan air putih, lalu ia bertanya pada Slaine ingin pesan apa. Slaine menjawab agar disamakan saja, membuat Inaho mengernyit.

"Pilihlah yang berbeda, _koumori_."

"Kau ada masalah? Aku pergi." Slaine hendak beranjak namun tangan Inaho menahannya agar tetap duduk di tempat.

"Baiklah. Dua porsi." ucap Inaho pada _waitress_ yang menanyakan pesanan mereka dan mencatatnya. Pelayan itu segera kembali untuk membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Mengapa kau sensitif sekali?" Inaho menunjuk Slaine.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi inilah aku."

"Kau benar-benar harus menikah denganku untuk mengubah sifatmu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas tentang pernikahan? Kuperjelas saja, itu tidak mungkin."

"Keberatan mengatakan alasannya, Slaine?"

Slaine menatap Inaho. "Satu, kita sama-sama lelaki."

"Kita bisa menikah di negara yang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis." Inaho memberi solusi.

"Kedua, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Lalu ciuman tadi? Kupikir kau mulai menyukaiku." Inaho dengan pedenya mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Ketiga, kau hanya berhalusinasi bahwa kau menyukaiku, itu bukan kebenaran dan kau tidak akan bahagia."

"Bahagia itu relatif, kok." Inaho berucap. "mungkin besok aku perlu membawamu ke gereja? Atau sekarang?"

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Aku sedang berusaha meyakinkanmu."

Hening menyapa hingga pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, mulai menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Keadaan berlangsung sama hingga mereka selesai makan—bersamaan; dan itu menyebalkan.

Inaho melihat ada semangkuk _fortune cookies_ yang ada di tengah meja. Tertulis di atas kertas kecil yang di dekatnya bahwa itu bonus spesial tahun baru.

"Itu apa, Inaho?" Slaine memberanikan diri bertanya karena penasaran sekali.

" _Fortune cookies_. Biasanya ada ramalan di dalamnya." jelas Inaho.

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Tergantung situasi."

"Situasi apa?"

"Kepepet."

Inaho mengambil satu untuk dirinya. Semoga ia dapat ramalan yang bagus. Sambil merapal doa, Slaine juga ikut mencoba dengan mengambil satu. Tidak ada salahnya, toh ini cuma buat senang-senang.

Slaine melihat kertas yang ia dapat dari dalam kue.

 _ **Kau akan memiliki penyesalan seumur hidup.**_

— _maksudnya?_

Sementara Inaho buru-buru membuang kembali gulungan kertas yang ia dapat.

"Kau dapat apa, Inaho?" Slaine kepo.

"Tidak penting. Sekarang sudah jam satu, ayo pulang." Inaho berdiri dari kursinya.

Slaine memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menuruti Inaho. Mereka beranjak pergi dan segera meninggalkan restoran itu. Kali ini di perjalanan Inaho hanya diam, pun saat mengantarnya kembali ke sel tempatnya. Slaine tak berani bertanya. Apa ini gara-gara ramalan di dalam kue _fortune_ _cookies_ itu? Seburuk itukah ramalan yang didapat Inaho?

"Kau baik-baik saja pulang dengan wajah itu, Inaho?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Inaho melambai tanpa berbalik. Slaine ikut melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil lelaki itu melaju. Ia lalu segera balik kanan, berniat istirahat sesegera mungkin.

Inaho menatap jalanan kosong di depannya. Dini hari dan masih cukup sepi meski pejalan kaki sudah mulai memadati trotoar, baru pulang sama seperti dirinya mungkin.

Inaho tahu seharusnya ia tak terlalu memikirkan kertas ramalan sialan itu. Ia tahu ia bukan orang yang mudah percaya akan sesuatu sejenis itu. Hanya saja sedikit sakit ketika mengingat kalimat yang sempat dibacanya.

 _ **Cinta tak berbalas.**_

* * *

 **Hitam — ketakutan**

* * *

 **A/N** : sebenernya fortune cookies itu aku terinspirasi dari adegan di durarara waktu shinra buka fortune cookiesnya dan isinya sama persis; unrequited love.

#RUN

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
